Seeking For Answers
by AddictedToFT
Summary: The Grand Magic Games. Erza is confused about feeling more and more affection towards her childhood friend. She doesn't know how to tell him that, while he's slowly closing their distance... Everything changes, when the true source of mysterious magic is revealed. Will Jellal and Erza prevent Fiore's destruction and find their answer? Jerza pairing :3
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hi guys! At first I didn't know that I would write a story. However, it changed, so now I'm publishing the first chapter ^^ I hope you will like it, although, English is not my native language and it might not be the best. You are welcomed to rate and review. Please, let me know if it's good enough ;D**

**This story is dedicated to my wonderful friend, who helped me a lot. Thank you soooo much, SimplyIsabelleS ! :3**

**I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does :)**

* * *

**„Seeking For Answers"**

Chapter 1

_"It was a tiring day. Well… Not as much as it was yesterday, of course not… More like a mental torture…"_ – thought Erza, while walking through the Crocas alleys. _"Today_ _is a break from the Games. It was supposed to be a rest…"_

She was walking and watching shops, cafes, bars and all the other attractions that the town had to offer. She was not interested in anything, even her precious strawberry cakes. Only a tub filled with warm water and a soft bed could help her. There was something preoccupying her thoughts all the time. It was no one else but Jellal. She liked dreaming about their meeting at the beach and wondering how it would have ended if he hadn't pushed her away. She really wanted to know his true intentions. Was he protecting her? Or simply rejecting? She knew that Jellal's fiancé was a fake. Only one look into his eyes could tell her how lonely he was. But… if he was lonely, then why couldn't he just be with her? Oh right… It's probably because of his guilt and so called 'redemption'. Titania had respected his decision of being only friends, although it hurt her. Their relationship was more than complicated. It was like a puzzle to solve. Always, when she was getting close to the resolve, he needed to surprise her and confuse again. Every step forward caused three steps back. She didn't like that. Not at all. But what could she do? She was so helpless when it came to love. She sighed, knowing that her body was in bad condition, just like her mind_… _Why was that? Oh, because of a who had unexpectedly appeared today in Ryuuzetsu Land. He should not have done that. It was not hard to get exposed there, it was so reckless of him to do so. But finally they had some free time, just to have fun. It was rare in their relationship, so she kinda enjoyed it. She even had to admit that his body was a bit distracting…. Titania was never as pleased with seeing a bare men's chest as she was that day… It worried her. She was obviously falling for Jellal more than she thought. It became a needy and heavy desire, which had to be completed… That was why Erza was really afraid of their next meeting. After all, he has touched the most intimate parts of her body! And not only with his hands!

She shook her head to get rid of her thoughts and looked around. Fiore's capital seemed pretty huge to her. Anyone could get lost here… Hey… Where was she going anyway?

"Damn. Where am I?!" She asked herself, trying to recognize the place she has been in then.

The redhead did not have any idea where should she go to find her dorm. When Erza exited the Ryuuzetsu Land, she was so focused on running away from there that she couldn't think about reality, and more importantly – on where she was running. Really?! Was she that afraid of even talking with him? It was simply, stupidly, ridiculously foolish. Scarlet looked around the area and all she saw were buildings, shops and streets. Exactly the same as everywhere.

"Where should I go now?" She wondered, desperately looking around. It was almost evening and sun was about to go down.

The requip mage was running through the alleys, trying to recognize some of the shops. She could ask someone for help, but she was too afraid of doing that. Yes, afraid. Great Titania did not really like talking with strange people. Especially in the evening. She was socially awkward.

While looking at the shops, she caught a glimpse of something. That view simply shocked her. A snowy white color…. Erza knew too well what was that. Something she had wanted since her childhood. Wherever she saw it or heard about it, she was losing control. Why did it make her act like that? Because it was a dress... A wedding dress… Scarlet immediately rushed towards it. For her, it was something beautiful and mesmerizing. Tears escaped from her eyes and a firm blush covered her cheeks as she was watching the dress, dumbfounded. Her heart started to create a rapid rhythm, which she really thought everyone could hear. How could it be so…. Wonderful? And breathtaking? She was staring at it for about ten minutes, did not even bother that people looked at her weirdly. Titania has realized now what was the reason of her sudden change of attitude. She wanted to… _get married._

"Erza?" Kind female's voice waked her from her trance.

She turned to the source of the voice only to find her formal rival, standing in front of her and looking worried. The girl was wearing a long black dress, which was complete opposite to the one she just saw. Yet, she looked great. As always.

The Fairy Queen found herself crying, so she immediately wiped away her tears, not wanting her guildmate to notice. Still, the woman had noticed, but before she could react, Erza hushed her with a question.

"Mira… What are you doing here?" the redhead quickly asked, quite relived, though. She was not alone anymore.

The oldest Strauss did not seem to be in a good mood as well. However, she smiled kindly and crossed arms on her chest, sending Erza a teasing glare.

"I should be the one asking." She said "Everyone wondered where you are. What are you doing so far from the dorms? We were planning on doing a party for every friendly guild here. But, since you were not there… we postponed it on later"

_"Party?"_ Thought Erza. She couldn't remember hearing about any party. They did not tell her before she had escaped from the Ryuuzetsu Land…

"Is that so?" She frowned a bit. She was not in the mood for that. "Sorry Mira, but I don't feel like partying today."

Scarlet looked away for a while, as if she was searching for someone_. "I wonder where he is now…"_ She thought again, still staring somewhere indefinable. It was weird. One part of her wanted to see him. But the other would do anything just to avoid the bluenet.

Mira quickly spotted her friend's sad expression and smiled sadly, knowing what could she be thinking about.

"Erza… Is everything alright? You don't seem well… Something bothers you, doesn't it?" Asked Strauss hoping for her friend to open up a bit. They were not too close, yet they still had some kind of strong bond. Was it because of their previous rivalry? Probably…

"Mira… It's nothing… Really" Lied Erza, sending her friend a forced smile.

"You were crying over a wedding dress… It's not normal…" finally said white headed girl.

She was right. Crying over little thing was not normal. At least for Titania. Was she so desperate to the point of crying over a stupid wedding dress?! Wait, scratch that. It was a_ beautiful_ wedding dress.

"Okay, you got me." Admitted Scarlet, looking at the ground gloomily. Mirajane knew her very well. Better than she thought.

Silence fell on them, as they both were thinking about something. White headed girl tried to come up with a good idea of making her friend feel better. She had something to tell Erza, but she was afraid that she would hurt Titania even more than she already was. Luckily, she had more preferable plan.

"Hey! What about a strawberry cake? It will surely cheer you up!" Suggested Mirajane, hoping that Scarlet would not be able to resist.

A little blink of approval appeared in the redhead's eyes. But instead of agreeing, she said something else.

"I don't think so Mira…"

Even a strawberry cake could not do and Strauss felt simply helpless. But then she thought about it again, and improved her plan a bit. She needed to tell her what she had wanted to say earlier. This time, the Requip mage would agree. She had to.

"I see... Well, I wanted to buy you as many cakes as you would want to eat. Besides, I've had a talk with… _Mystogan_, when you abruptly exited the Ryuuzetsu Island. It's not really important, more like something you should know… But, If you're not in the mood for the gossips, then I guess… see you later…" stated Mirajane, as she bid goodbye to her friend and started to walk in the other direction.

Erza's eyes wide opened._ "J-jellal?! Something I should know?"_ Erza immediately changed her mind and ran towards her formal rival.

"Mira, wait !" She shouted, wanting to know what another S-class mage's had on her mind.

In an instant, white headed girl stopped and turned to her friend. She knew it would work. From the beginning Mirajane expected that the problem, which made Erza act as she acted, was _him. _Jellal Fernandes… Previously, he was with her in the Fairy Tail B team, pretending to be Mystogan. He was not in it too long, but she had some kind of opportunity to get to know him better. In her opinion, they both seemed to like each other. Jellal did not talk too much and he often looked like he was swinging in the clouds. While doing that, she always found him staring at Erza all the time. Even Juvia, Laxus and Gajeel had noticed that. One time, Strauss had wanted to play a matchmaker and had asked Jellal about Erza. He had said nothing, but "She's only my childhood friend". He had been so convincing that Mira could have believed in his words. Yet, she could not have believed the look in his eyes, which had told her the truth. She was _more_ than just a childhood friend to him. However, they both were hurt, because they could not be with each other. Even one simple talk was a blessing for them. The little demon felt sorry for her friends, so she decided to set them up. Aside from the lack of time, Erza and Jellal had improved their relationship and that was probably the matter in Erza's bad mood case. The Ryuuzetsu Land… Mira saw them together there, doing kinda _perverted _things. Why the heck had he groped her breasts if they were only friends? And… Why had she not slapped him for that? It indeed looked like an accident, but… a _desired_ accident. Strauss was more than sure that the two had a strong chemistry. Unfortunately, she did not know what had kept them in their distance, much to her curiosity. She really wanted to know… Mira liked those kind of things.

"What, Erza? Did you change your mind?" She asked, smirking and feeling satisfied because of her victory. It was easy. Wherever Jellal's name (or either Mystogan's) was mentioned, Erza was going nuts.

The redhead crossed arms on her chest and looked at her formal rival with a defeated expression.

"It's not like I want to know what _Mystogan_ had said" She mentally facepalmed herself for letting this words slip out of her mouth. "I mean… Okay, I got lost here!" She declared, frowning and staring at the ground. At that moment, she looked like a child who did something bad and had to be punished by her parents. It was a really funny view.

But, one thing confused Mirajane. How could she have gotten lost if her dorm was close to the Ryuuzetsu Land?! Where had she been going?! Or what had she been thinking about?! Oh… Answer could be easier than she thought…

"Lost? Erza… How could you get lost?! Your dorm is even closer to the Ryuuzetsu Land than mine!" She laughed "Oh, my… I'm really worried about you... Now, come with me, to the bakery. I was supposed to buy a cake for my friend. I can also get you one if you want..." stated white headed.

"Only one?!" blurted out Titania. She loved strawberry cakes so much that she was not pleased with less than two.

Strauss laughed at Erza's reaction. She totally expected that from her. The demon knew about Scarlet's obsession over strawberry cakes since… always? Yet, she did not really know why it was so dear to her. It's only a cake…

"Okay Erza, _two _cakes." Sighed Mira. "But, in one condition….. You'll tell me the truth…. Deal?" She Asked, glaring at Erza with her convincing look and encouraging, sweet, friendly smile. Was it a manipulation? Or simple kindness?

The readhead started to think it over. Two cakes are really tempting, but…. If she told Mira what was the problem, the next day literally everyone would already know about it. Why? Oh… because Mira couldn't choke in. She loved messing up with love life of her friends so much. Why then did not she have her own?! Still… the cakes were sooo tempting. Oh great. It's the end of her.

"Deal." Agreed Titania after several minutes of thinking.

White headed jumped in excitement and started to leading the way to the nearest bakery. It was quite a long way, but none of them was bothered. They were absorbed in a talk, or rather unavoidable confessions. At first, Erza was afraid of telling her friend about the feelings she held for Jellal, so she remained quiet, waiting for Mirajane to speak.

"C'mon Erza… Tell me, what's the matter." Insisted her formal rival. She obviously wanted to help her red headed friend.

After a moment of hesitation, Titania finally gave up. Even if Mira would not keep it as a secret, it did not really matter, since everyone probably knew about her weakness for Jellal, including _him_…

"Okay… The matter is that… I…" She started shyly and kept on walking along with her guildmate. "I care about Mystogan… "

Fairy Tail's barmaid was not surprised with Erza's confession. She actually wanted her to say that, but expected it to be a little more… accurate? Scarlet cared about _all _her friends_, _yet, Mystogan was not like all of them. He was more than just a friend. And the white headed will make Erza admit it.

"Tell me something I don't know.." Mira smirked. It reminded Titania of the good old times of their rivalry.

"Hey ! You're not being yourself !" Readhead chuckled. "Where is the kind Mira? I miss her already…"

They both laughed as they were getting closer to the bakery. It was only about a quarter mile away.

"Erza…" Mirajane begun, trying to find proper words. "Are you… In love with him?" She asked, this time turning to her friend and looking her straight in the eyes. It was a serious look. Like… It was something important for the oldest Strauss… Like… Jellal's life was important or something… Wait. What if she had a crush on him?! No! It could not be true! Jellal did not even talk to her! Wait again. What if he did?! Oh God, she's becoming another Juvia. But… They indeed had been talking and Mira said that she should know about it… Oh no…

"Don't try to tell me you like him!" Screamed the requip mage. "He's mine!" she yelled, before she could even realize what had just slipped out of her mouth. Oh God…

The demon looked at her, shocked about what she had just heard. But on the other hand… She made Erza admit her feelings! Another victory.

"Umm…. You're not serious, right?" She chuckled lightly. "Don't worry Erza… I'm not going to steal him from you! I…. I actually asked you about him, because as I said earlier, I was talking with Mystogan about you and wanted to know how do you feel about him… Since I already know his opinion…"

"Oh really?! Please tell me, what did he say?" Erza screamed in excitement. She really needed to know. His feelings were sometimes difficult to figure out. Especially with that stupid mask.

"Calm down Erza… It's…"

Bump! Before she could finish her sentence, she bumped onto someone. They bounced from each other and Mira almost fell on the ground. Before that could happen, the man caught her with his hand and accidentally pulled a little closer. A tall man, who was wearing a long, dark coat and a navy blue golf underneath it. He had red pants and black shoes. Blonde hair and a scar on his eye. It was no one else, but…. Laxus.

"Hey, watch out next time, Mira. It could have ended much worse…." Stated the grandson of Makarov, still holding her in his arms.

"Laxus?" Asked surprised Erza. What was he doing here? She thought that it was too far away from the dorms and no one would bother to come here. Besides, why was he embracing Mirajane? It looked… weird. Like they were in love or something.

He turned his head to see Titania. "Erza, what are you doing here?" He blurted out, surprised and a bit abashed. He had to get rid of her. Quickly. The lightening dragon slayer did not have any idea how would he do that, until he recalled something. "Oh, and Mystogan told me that he is searching for you like the whole Crocas. Seriously. You should meet him, he has something important to say."

When she heard those words, her heart started to thump. She didn't know that Jellal was so desperate to find her. It made her lose her balance. The man she was avoiding had been looking for her… She had to calm down… Do not let her emotions win… But… It was really hard to stay sane, hearing, that Jellal wanted to see her…

Before the accident in the Ryuuzetsu Land they could talk normally. After they had done some odd and obscene things there, her body was trembling when she even heard his name. Jellal, of course had not done it on purpose, yet, she still was anxious. It seemed like her feelings for him developed. Not only in a stronger love, but also ac intense _desire. _At all costs, Erza wanted to avoid their meeting, because she was afraid that if she only heard his voice, she would crave for his luscious lips and strong hands… And that was not right. He would not allow her to even touch him and break a poor Scarlet's heart… Again... What did he want from her, then?

"I-is that s-so?" She stuttered, blushing madly, having her cheeks in exactly the same color as her hair. It did not escape Laxus and Mira's attention.

"Oi Titania, you're not blushing. At all." Dreyar teased her, laughing.

Mira bashed his left arm, sending him a warning glare. Laxus was surprised, but quickly apologized to Erza. For the redhead it was something rare and unexpected. Why did he obeyed Mirajane so easily?

"What happened to you Laxus? You're tamed by Mira?" She took her revenge by telling what she just noticed. It made white headed giggle, but the blonde felt offended and quickly growled at her.

"Very funny, you little redhead brat! Better be a good girl or else I'll bring Mystogan here and you'll shut up! I don't know how he's doing it, but when the damn bluenet is around you, you're not the scary Titania anymore, haha"

She had to admit, it shocked her. Was it that obvious?! Even Laxus knew?! Well… Lately, they've been pretty good friends, so they probably talked about… some things… Maybe about _her_? Nah… Jellal had more important things than her. But… Laxus was a pervert. He liked to babble mainly about girls and their boobs… Ughhh…. How could Jellal be friends with him? And why exactly him?! However, she was still wondering what were the major subjects of their talks.

"What? You're speaking bullshits! Did he said something like that about me?" She asked, curious.

"Aside that he thinks you have really nice boobs and ass… nothing…"

When she heard that, she thought it was time to murder them both. Laxus for telling it to her, and Jellal for ever saying that to him! How could he do that? Her sweet, caring and gentle Jellal? Why did he say something so unseemly and naughty?! Was he not, perhaps, innocent?! And now, his opinion is screwed in her mind… But still, she felt flattered that he appreciated her assets. Although it could be a lie.

"WHAT?! You're lying! He wouldn't say that. He's a gentleman. You should learn from him!" Erza yelled, defending Jellal, but still surprised about what she had heard. Hmmm…. What if Jellal actually did not grope her by accident? She needed to know more about him, because it seems like he had changed.

Dreyar only smirked and sent her a wink.

"Okay, okay, he is a gentleman. Yet, you can't change the fact, that he's also a man. And guys are often perverts!" Grandson of Makarov laughed like he wanted to convince her of thinking differently of her childhood friend.

Mira remained silent through the whole talk, which was more similar to the quarrel. After some time, they both were tired of this, so they just fell quiet. White haired girl was the one who broke the weird silence.

"Guys, I promised you both a cake, let's just go to the café and please don't fight about such a stupid things."

For Laxus, it would be a great opportunity to have a date. He wanted to spend time with only Mirajane, though. However, he could not order Erza to go home, so he just nodded and waited for her response.

Titania was aware of that, so instead of agreeing, she said:

"Sorry, but all I want is to go home. I recognize this place, so I'll be able to find my dorm" Scarlet smiled at them and sent knowingly wink to Laxus after looking at Mira. He responded to it by smirking and bidding her goodbye. "Oh, and don't forget you owe me two cakes Mira. Have fun on your date!" She chuckled, leaving them alone.

The requip mage could swear that she heard Laxus cursing her. It was funny that he did not want to admit his liking for Mira. The redhead helped them get together and was happy for her friends. Yet, she felt a bit jealous. Erza's relationship with Jellal was still the same. They were only friends, while Titania wanted to settle down so badly. Of course, she could find another man, but that was useless since she wanted _him_… Her first and (as she hoped) last love.

She was walking through the more and more familiar avenues. Everything started to be clearer now. It was just easier to identify some places and shops and her way to the dorm seemed to be much shorter. But before she reached it, Scarlet's imagination began to create new possibilities about her and Jellal. Oh, how she wanted to hear his voice and look at pretty bluenet's face, yet was afraid to face him. Was it not foolish? Her heart had been very hopeless lately. If feelings towards the fugitive could dominate over her senses, it was not good for Erza's health. She had to forget about him and live on. But fate was too cruel and always made them cross their paths. Even so, it only caused pain of no hope for being together. What had she ever done to the world that everything in it literally was laughing mockingly at her? Titania did not know. Maybe Laxus was right. She was not so scary and invincible when it came to love. However, even if painful and unfulfilled, still, their love was…. _Beautiful. _Something light and heavy, so pure and tainted, close and distanced. All of those at the same time. Erza often wondered if he knew about her true feelings for him. After all, she was the one who made the first move in their (almost) kiss, by touching his cheeks tenderly. Jellal only obeyed redhead's will to kiss him. Until he pushed her away. Was the bluenet aware of a sore in poor Scarlet's heart? One part of her understood his decision, but the other could not stand it. Maybe if he defeated Zeref, Crime Sorcière and it's rules would cease to exist? It was the only reasonable answer, obviously aside of a chance that Jellal in fact did not feel anything for her. But then why was he searching for Erza? She had been more fidgety than ever. Congrats, Jellal, no one but you could make requip mage act like that.

The Fairy Queen could see her dorm now and she felt relived. Finally, some rest. She was excited about a warm bath and some blissful relax. After all, she should be in a good condition to defeat every rival tomorrow on the Grand Magic Games. Also, she had to clear her mind and focus mainly on the tournament. Which meant no stress and no effort aside the Games and… no Jellal. He was only distracting her from the most important things. When it would all end, they might spend some time together. Unless he would have to go and seek for redemption with his guild. Seek…. Something was in this word, which made Erza think about it. Was this their answer? Maybe instead… they should _seek for an answer_… But where?

As she was walking and obviously thinking about Jellal, her eyes spotted a dark cloaked person, who seemed to be suspicious. The unknown passed by Erza's dorm, looking at it for a while. Who the hell was that?! A thief?!

The person turned around to the side of the dorm and looked at it again. What's wrong with him or her?! It looked like something was going on. Maybe that "something" was in her dorm? Oh God…. Scarlet felt exhausted and did not have neither strength nor will to deal with any kind of trouble. Unluckily, she had to.

Suddenly, after watching redhead's dorm, cloaked creature started to run. Probably, because of a fear of what was in that dorm. What had caused that sudden escape?! Or maybe… Who?

Titania did not know why she did that, but she found herself chasing the mysterious being. It scared the crap out of that person, who turned out to be a women, which Erza recognized by the way she was running.

"Hey you! Stop!" shouted Scarlet, doing her best to catch the girl.

It really was strange, normally the redhead would not be running after an unknown person for no reason. There was something evil about this girl and Erza was sure of it. Dark aura… And mysterious behavior… Was it possible for her to be the source of a mysterious magic that Jellal had been searching for? What if the bluenet wanted to talk with Scarlet about that girl? She had to do everything to catch her and bring to Jellal. He would be proud if it truly was the source!

"I said stop!" Erza yelled again, demandingly. The girl was running faster and faster, which made Titania almost lose a sight of her. However, redhead did not give up and also increased her speed.

All of the sudden, the cloaked girl disappeared in kinda looking like portal, magical big hole.

"Damn it!" Cursed The Fairy Queen, panting heavily. "What the heck was that?" She wondered and just remembered that she could have used her Flight Armor to be faster and catch that person. Then why did she not do that?! More like she could not use her magic near that girl. Some kind of protection? It had to be a great mage. Otherwise, it would not be that hard to catch and defeat her. Especially for an S-class mage. Something really was wrong…

_"I should go back to my dorm and check if everything's okay." _Thought Erza, while quickly heading there.

She had to admit, the today's incidents worried her. Everything seemed to be weird and unexpected. She did not know what was the cause of all of those. Maybe the answer was in her dorm? What… Or who has been there to scare the powerful, cloaked girl so much?

Erza felt a chill down her spine when she was getting closer to the dorm. For the first time since the Games she was scared. The redhead did not have any idea what should she expect. She was now sure that Jellal wanted to talk about mysterious magic when he was searching for her. "Where is he now?" She wondered. What if something bad happened to him?! No! It was impossible! He was a wonderful mage… He was….. Her hero…. And a hero was (obviously) always winning. But then, that question which had been haunting her was 'What if?' And she started to worry again.

Running at the highest speed and requipping to her Flight Armor, she was nearer her dorm. Finally, she reached it and with a little bit of fear, she stepped inside.

It already was the evening and the sun had gone down, which made the dorm quite dark. Erza felt like in some kind of horror, but quickly encouraged herself and tried to find anything. After all, that girl could be a plain thief with a teleportation magic. And maybe she had not done or stolen anything from Erza's apartment?

Titania was still in her Flight Armor, so she prepared herself for a possible sudden attack. Yet, there was not any. The redhead, wanting to see everything clearly, decided to turn on the lights. _"Okay… Calm down…. You will do it"_ She tried to comfort herself, reaching for the switch. _"Three….Two …." _Erza counted in her mind. When she thought: _"One !", _she rapidly turned on the light.

The view she spotted was enough to give her a heart attack. Scarlet totally did not expect it! She was aware of everything. A thief, a murderer, everyone and everything! But not that…

"J-jellal?" She stuttered, while her heart was beating faster than ever.

And there he was, sitting on Erza's bed and smirking teasingly at her…. _"It's going to be a long night….." _She thought.

* * *

**So, how was it? Good or bad? Should I continue? ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hi guys! :D I didn't expect so many reviews! Let me love you ! :3 Besides, many of you wanted me to continue. And here's the chapter 2! ;D Though, I hope you won't be dissapointed. If yes, then I'm really, really sorry! ;c I'm still trying to improve my English. If you'll notice some misspells or grammatical errors, please let me know :)**

**I don't own Fairy Tail. It belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Erza felt like in some kind of a show with a hidden camera. Was that a joke?! Seriously?! Jellal, in her apartment?! With that mischievous smirk plastered on his handsome face and look of entertainment?! Sitting on her bed?! So late at night?! It could not be! That was the last thing that the girl had expected and needed. She was barely standing and still had to deal with his issues while being so tired? Oh God, why? She could not believe it. It seemed like she had only wasted her time for running away and trekking somewhere, while the man she wanted to avoid at all costs was chilling in her room. Of course, she could not say that she was angry or disappointed with his visit. Actually, Erza _loved_ to see his beautiful face, well-built, muscled body and those eyes which were able to make her stare into them all the time and melt her heart. Even talking to him was delightful…. His voice just could make her go insane. She adored it so much that whenever he opened his mouth, she obviously would not want him to close it. So smooth… So manly… So_… Seducing_… Was it so easy to fall for him, only because of that? Yes…. However, when she was in a bad mood, it was not hard to forget about it. Which is why she did not faint from excitement, but simply wondered what did he want from her. For Erza, it was already so late… Too late for chatting…

"Hello…. Kitten." Greeted her Jellal in a low, seducing voice, reminding her about his attractiveness, but still grinning like an idiot. Was he that amused by her behavior? Perhaps…

_"Kitten?!" _The redhead mage thought. Since when was he calling her that way? What was that supposed to mean?! Titania had been extremely surprised by his visit, attitude and… everything!

"What's wrong with you, Jellal?!" Scarlet yelled, blushing madly and hoping for him not to notice her embarrassment. "What are you doing here and why are you calling me a kitten?!" She looked straight into his eyes, but found only amusement with an amount of tease. It really was rare to perceive such an expression from him.

He immediately stood up and went to her. Gazing carefully at her curves, which shocked Erza a bit, then he smiled again and said:

"You have putted on your 'kitten' armor, so why shouldn't I call you like that?"

She facepalmed herself, reminded of what she was wearing right then. Flight Armor... The one with cat ears and other stuff… Reequipping quickly into her casual tournament's outfit (not an armor that time), The Fairy Queen felt too tired to even stand, which made her sit on the bed and allow her childhood friend to do the same. Jellal sat beside her, looking at the S class mage with a sweet look. Now, the anger and embarrassment started to fade away as her heart was beating faster and louder.

"Okay…." She begun, wondering what should be said not to make situation more awkward. "So… How did you get here? I thought I closed the door."

He glanced at them for a second. Then his sight came back to focus only on Erza.

"Oh, yes, you did..." the bluenet tried to be serious. For a while, Erza really thought he was. But then, his little smirk grew wider and wider as he finally laughed. "But you forgot to close the window!"

Hearing his light laugh, she could not resist from giggling. Jellal was in a good mood and that was enough to please her.

"You scared the crap out of me!" blurted out Titania, laughing nervously and reminding herself how amusing she had probably looked, creeping into her own dorm.

"Sorry, but you were kinda cute, searching so clumsily for an enemy" chuckled blunet, obviously making fun of her. She had to admit, Jellal's teasing did not bother her, since she could hear his heart-melting laugh. The only word, which had made a bit affection on her was…. 'cute'. Seemed like he felt pretty confident around Erza. Enough to call her… _cute._

Her cheeks started to redden again as she turned away from him to avoid his gaze and stop herself from blushing harder. Why was Titania so shy around him? Because of the boob grab at Ryuuzetsu Land? Maybe if they explained this, she would not feel so awkward?

"Umm…. Anyway…. Why did you come here? It's quite late. I thought you were busy with that mysterious magic. Laxus told me that you were looking for me, but I didn't expect a visit! What do you want Jellal?" She asked, still trying not to look at him.

Fernandes did not really know what to say. He found himself at the loss of words. He obviously wanted to talk with his friend about some kind of trouble, yet, did not have any idea how would he explain that to her. Especially, when only several hours ago he had squeezed Erza's breasts and had landed under her… ass. Thinking about it, it was all Natsu's fault. He was the one who destroyed the pool. The bluenet will have to….. _thank_ him later.

"At first… I want…." He begun, but as soon as he saw the redhead staring somewhere else, he fell silent. Jellal wanted her to focus only on him and his words. He did not like it when Erza was ignoring him. It made the Heavenly Body mage feel unworthy of her attention. Maybe he really was?

"Erza…." He murmured softly, hoping for Scarlet to turn to him, but she continued to stare at the wall for no reason. Titania started to feel awkward again. She just could not look into his eyes. She was so afraid, since he was too close and they were sitting on her bed. Only one look would make her blush again and seeing his beautiful, unmasked face was enough for her to jump on him and kill with all the kisses that her lips wanted to press against his own. After all, the Fairy Queen was (technically) 26 years old. And she even had not her first kiss yet! She was so close, but Jellal pushed her away… He will surely pay for that… He probably did not know how _love_ was important to Erza_._ All these romance novels she has been reading, they were not enough for her. The redhead wanted to experience this. And the only one she desired to experience love with was Jellal.

"Erza… Please, look at me…" the bluenet pleaded her, kinda confused. He did not know why her mood was constantly changing. When she still was not reacting, he suddenly grabbed her chin and gently turned it towards his face. Now, they were even closer. Only inches apart. "Is this bothering you? _Am I… _bothering you?" He asked looking straight in her eyes, while noticing firm blushes on her cheeks. The reequip mage heart beating was very audible, much to his surprise.

"It's not like that Jellal…. I'm just…." She managed to say, but stopped in the mid of the sentence. Erza almost confessed to him. She would have ended saying something like 'I'm just in love with you', luckily, she did not. That was not the time for confessing. _Maybe… _After the Games would be.

"I understand." He said kindly, letting go of her chin. "You must be tired and mad at me, because of today's _events… _I'm really sorry about it… I didn't mean to do that…. I know, we were not too close lately and I just violated your privacy… I thought we could be best friends, but our past is still keeping us in our distance…." He frowned a bit, remembering the sad memories. "What has happened today… Was just unexpected. I can clearly understand your embarrassment, since I feel it, too." This time, Fernandes blushed lightly, smiling at her with his gorgeous smile, which she adored so much. Hearing that, she somehow started to feel more peaceful and comfortable around him. Titania felt relieved that they had finally explained it, since she was anxious all that time… until then. "So… Is everything okay with us?" The bluenet asked, waiting for the response.

"Don't worry about it…." Her expression softened, as she returned his smile. Fernandes indeed understood Erza. More than anyone. Even more than _herself. _"I'm not mad at you… Of course not! It was just, as you said….. unexpected." She stopped herself from blushing again at the memory of his hands on her… "Oh, Jellal…." Her heart grew in a more and more love towards the Crime Sorcière mage. He was just so… charming. "I know, we had bad past and it's hard to forget about it, but I managed to move on with my life and you also should. Besides, we still can be best friends…. Don't you think? We only need to work on our relationship and I believe, we should talk openly with each other to improve it" Scarlet stated, feeling more relived and pleasant. It was a good decision to confide it to Jellal.

"You really think so?" He was quite happy about it. The bluenet wanted to get closer to his childhood friend and he had a good opportunity for it lately. Of course, rebuilding their relationship would not be so easy. However, he understood how important she was for him when he could not have seen her. These 7 years of yearn were enough for him to realize his feelings. Back then, he had been so lonely…. So desperate. Jellal had though that she was dead, but still had had hope in his heart. The day he was going to meet her at the beach… Was the best day in his whole life. Ultear and Meredy had to stop him from jumping on her while they had been heading to meet Fairy Tail. And when he had seen her then, he had fallen in love again. Just like when they had met for the first time… "I'm glad, Erza. You don't know how much I wanted to regain your trust and… friendship…" He smiled and gently put his hand on her arm, making Erza blush slightly.

"Is there something else, you want to talk about?" Suddenly asked Erza. She had to know if he came here to spend some time with her or talk about mysterious magic.

"Actually… Yes. It's pretty important…. But it might worry you and I don't want it…." Fernandes stated, letting go of her arm and putting his hand back on his lap. He really did not want to bother Erza, but she was the only one he could sincerely talk with. He trusted her more than himself.

"I believe you came here to tell me that. So… Just do it…" Erza said, looking at him and frowning a bit. She did not like when someone wanted to talk about his problems, yet, was afraid of revealing them. In Jellal's case, the only matter could be mysterious magic. "Is this about the source of mysterious magic?" Titania asked, remembering a strange, hooded girl.

"You're right…. As always…" He sent her a little smile, but quickly after that his expression saddened. "Yes, Erza. In fact, it is about mysterious magic…" The Heavenly Body mage stood up and walked to the window. He looked out of it with concern on his handsome face.

The redhead did the same as she made her way to the window as well. Crossing her arms on her chest, she found herself staring at Jellal. Why was he so…. addicting? Oh… Maybe it was that manly and even cold attitude when he was trying to play a hero? Or such a warmth and passion he was showing while being only around _her_…? His temperament and (at the same time) kindness were often driving Scarlet insane. That man was perfect not only to have fun in bed with, but also to make an amazing and loving husband. She had not tested his bed skills (yet), but she was sure that he would be… _damn_ _good _in it. Just touching her breasts, what he did that day, made her feel extremely aroused. Oh… Dear Lord Zeref… Since when she became so perverted? Erza only wondered if Jellal ever thought of her the way she was thinking about him recently.

He suddenly turned his head to look at Titania as if he has read in her mind. It waked The Fairy Queen out of her trance and flustered again. The bluenet obviously catched her on staring at him, but did not seem bothered since he actually… liked it.

"I need to tell you something…" They both blurted out at the same time, much to their surprise. Perfectly synchronized? Soul mates? Or what?

"Ladies first" Smiled mischievously Jellal, wondering what she had to say.

Titania only send him a glare and frowned. While sighing, she tried to pull some words out of her mouth, but she could not. The redhead was not sure about what she should actually say. Even if she saw suspicious person, it in fact did not have to be the source of mysterious magic. It only could be… However, the bluenet should know everything what would help him in searching for the said magic.

"Umm… You know… While I was heading here, I saw something strange…" Started Erza, still feeling unsure about it. "Weird, cloaked person…" murmured the Reequip mage, while embracing herself because of a shiver and sudden feel of cold on her skin.

Jellal seemed to be surprised about her statement. His eyes were wide opened and expression so shocked that it looked as if he saw a ghost. He did not expect it. The male mage probably was underestimating her while she easily could help him with finding the source and solving the unknown problem. He was so afraid of putting his childhood friend in danger. He had been worrying about her all the time and wondered: 'What if she'll get hurt?' And that was exactly the same case as in their (almost) kiss. The result of it was known as a… _fail._ So would be with mysterious magic if he rejected her help. Of course, he had Crime Sorcière as an assist, but Erza was just closer to him and it made her special. Jellal not only has trusted her, he could also rely on her. Scarlet was his goddess, the meaning of perfection, everything that the bluenet held dearly in his heart. However, he felt not worthy enough of her help and even friendship, which could be the matter as well. The man was aware of all the good things she had done for him just as much as he knew about the bad things that _he_ had done… He only wanted to give the girl happiness and everything she deserved. Fernandes has been wondering if he should do something for her. He finally decided to change his previous plans a bit… Only for Erza…

"Tell me more about it…" the bluenet glanced at her with demanding look and she already knew he was anxious.

Taking a deep breath, the redhead yawned and shivered again. This time, though, Jellal noticed it. The man took her hand and pulled the girl to the warmer encounter. In that case, it was a… _bed._ Becoming aware of Titania's tiredness, he told her to lie on it, while he simply sat beside The Fairy Queen. She blushed when her childhood friend covered her with a blanket. He was just so…. Sweet… And… So _perfect._

"I can see you're exhausted, Erza. You should rest." The bluenet murmured softly and even kinda lazily. He probably felt tired too, but did not want to admit it.

"What about you?" Asked the redhead worriedly. "You seem to be weakened as well… Don't try to deny it." She smiled, cuddling the pillow and looking at him playfully. He _loved_ that expression from her.

"Oh… It's good that you have reminded me…" Started Jellal. "I completely forgot to tell you…" He lowered his head in embarrassment, expecting her to be disappointed or mad at him.

"What's the matter?" Her heart-beating rhythm rapidly increased in a louder and faster. She did not know what should she be expecting to hear. The bluenet looked like he did something really bad. Scarlet had to admit that he looked kinda _adorable. _However, she still felt extremely nervous about it. What if he was going to tell her bad news? She actually agreed on revealing the problem, but was somewhat afraid. Was it a fear caused by her concern?

"I got captured." The words suddenly came out as a growl with an amount of regret and angriness in it. He sure felt guilty and that was enough for Erza to sadden again. Jellal did not make her very mad. He had just worried her and maybe… angered… _a bit_.

"WHAT?!" Snapped Erza surprisingly. "But… How?!"

The male mage was avoiding her gaze and hiding from the girl so badly that she wondered if she had hurt him by her reaction. No… Not him. More like… His pride…

"Look, before you'll kill me or feel disappointed, please, listen to me." Spoke the man, looking straight into her eyes and trying to show the redhead his biggest regrets. "I have sensed the mysterious magic, when Chelia and Wendy were fighting. I thought that the first is the source of it. I was wrong. It emanated from a weird, cloaked person, which I started to chase. However, Doranbolt, the rune knight and a friend of Lahaar, who imprisoned me those years ago, stopped me, saying that I'm not Mystogan. I tried to get rid of him, but it only caused more problems. Lahaar with his 'army' approached us, while Doranbolt suddenly pulled of my mask. I thought, it was the end of me and then, Yajima-san interrupted. He saved me, but I still think, The Council will not give up so easily." He finally said with a sad expression, expecting to get scolded. "I'm so sorry Erza…" the bluenet added.

Titania remained silent through his whole statement. She was so shocked that she could not find proper words. Why everything had to be so difficult for them? Jellal had nearly been taken away from her… Again… What if he had really gotten captured? Would she have survived that? Or would die from longing and yearn? Probably the second option… He was irresponsible while she wanted him to be careful. Was it too much to just watch out for the freaking Council? And that damn Doranbolt, who obviously could only harm him. The funny thing was he acted as a Fairy Tail mage and simply tricked all the members, but did not want Jellal to exist in it and considered him as an imposter of Mystogan. Sure, he was right about Jellal's 'imposing', yet his heart could not compare to the bluenet's. Fernandes adored Fairy Tail and was grateful that he could fight for it. In his heart, he was a true Fairy Tail mage. And that made Erza dream about him joining it. Although, fate was too cruel to let that happen. She was aware of it. But still had hope in her heart…

"Erza…" Jellal waked Scarlet out of her trance. "Why are you silent? Just say something! Anything! Please!" The man was worried whether he had upset his childhood friend. That would be bad… He hated her to be disappointed in him. The bluenet had been wishing every night that he could be Erza's hero. Unbreakable and powerful. Her savior. The one she would always count on. Instead of it, he had to see her blank expression and wonder what was hidden behind those eyes.

"I'm glad you're safe now, idiot!" The girl quickly dispelled all his thoughts by abruptly pulling him one the bed. He was completely shocked when Titania has lovingly pressed his head against her chest. It was her so called 'motherly hug'. She was often doing that to her guildmates (especially Natsu), when she wanted to comfort them or express contentment or worry. She should not have done this to Jellal, though… Why? Oh, she simply forgot that she was not wearing an armor. And without any armor it did not make sense. Besides, because of that, he was now lying on her! And she made his head sank into her breasts. What a fail!

When Erza realized their position, she immediately shoved him on the other side of the bed. At that moment, they both were lying next to each other and blushing madly. She had to remember the rule: _always think before you'll do something_. But that was one of the rare things Titania was doing when she was with Jellal. Even a stupid hug always had to turn out awkwardly. What did she have to do to make it less clumsy? Where was the damn answer for that?! She knew that seeking for it would not be so easy. It was hard to get closer to him and stay just… _friends._ Ah… Maybe she should just have focused on helping him with that mysterious magic? And then… Perhaps, after all… If he agrees… Kinda, sorta start dating? Naaah… Only if he would admit that in fact he did not have a fiancé. And admitting fault for men was like abandoning all their rules and norms. They had such a big ego. Jellal was not any exception. And from what she had heard, she could say that in his fight with Jura he had been obviously shoving off. Even while Fairy Tail was partying, he went somewhere else only to hide his embarrassment and sulk in because of a lost fight. Ridiculous. Although, she had to admit, he looked so cute right then. But she was no better. The redhead was sometimes hiding from others as well. For example… Today. She was running away from Jellal just like he had been doing it that day. In some kind of things they seemed to be… _the same._

"Erza…" Called out lazily the man, pulling her out of her thoughts. He seemed to feel comfortable on her bed, because from the moment he got pulled on it, Fernandes did not intend to get up. Was he going to stay like that or what?!

"Yeah?" the Reequip mage asked just as lazily, dreaming only about the sweet rest.

"Can I stay here at night?" Murmured the bluenet, making Titania almost fell out of the bed.

"WHAT?!" She yelled, embarrassed, having her cheeks in exactly same color as her hair. Oh, that was unexpected. "You're kidding, right?" She stuttered, barely controlling herself.

Scarlet did not know how to take that kind of words. Was it a dirty suggestion?! Or just a simple question? However, she could not stand the idea of him sleeping with her. Wait, scratch that! Next to her. Not with her, damn it! That would be the highest level of awkwardness, clumsiness and weirdness. Even so, how could she allow him to stay here and… share… a bed with her? What would his 'fiancé' say? That was good idea! Reminding him of the fake lover and she would quickly get rid of him. But, deep in her heart… Did she actually want to get rid of him?

Jellal yawned and stretched his arms. He was truly tired. Too much for explaining or pleading for permission to stay with Erza. He had worked a lot recently. Mainly with that mysterious magic. He was just running through the whole Crocas, searching for some kind of danger. And until now, he had barely found anything. The funniest thing was that, without any effort, his childhood friend in one day almost solved the problem. Oh, she was just… a goddess. He adored her so much for that. Should he ask for her help in it, then? Would she accept his offer? After all, she still had to be in a flawless form for the Games, in which she probably was not, because he had interrupted her in taking a deserved rest. Would that be a nuisance for his beloved Titania? Even if, he will try to explain everything in the morning. The male mage did not have any strength to do it then. But, he had to at least think about a good excuse, because he was not going anywhere.

"Erza… Please, let me stay…" Jellal pleaded again, hoping for her to agree this time. "I really can't leave now. I don't even have a place to sleep! Besides, I might get caught, since the Rune Knights are mostly active at night…" He said, scrambling under the blanket and closing his eyes.

"Uh… Okay… But only this time!" The Fairy Queen finally agreed with a firm blushes on her cheeks as she reequipped into her pajamas and got a bit closer to him (only to keep warm). The girl closed her eyes as well and waited for sleep to take over her.

"Goodnight kitten…" Whispered quietly and sweetly the bluenet, dozing off.

* * *

Her sleep was so… pleasurable. Often, while sleeping alone, she felt somehow lonely and cold. Even covered with multiple layers Erza was simply freezing. This time, it was different. The whole night, she could feel enjoyable heat, which she would like to keep forever. What was the source of it? She really would give everything just to have it every night. The lovable warmth had kinda calming effect on her. It made Titania unconsciously smile and have sweet, cute dreams. She had been dreaming about something funny and adorable at the same time. It was the beach where Scarlet and the fugitive met after 7 years. Everything went just like then. It was like the memory of that day. With one exception. When they were rolling down the hill, Jellal was not Jellal anymore. Instead of his handsome face, there was strawberry cake. Coming closer and closer, they… _kissed. _However, the taste was nothing like his lips. It was just a strawberry cake… She did not know, was she that desperate over him or so… hungry? Hunger! Of course! She had not eaten anything since the pool accident. She was probably starving. And that could be the case of her weird dream.

Her stomach grumbled loudly when she woke up in the middle of the night. Though, the first thing, she had noticed after waking up, was… Jellal's arm around her. Why was he… embracing her? Hugging with so much fondness and warmth? Could it be the heat that she was feeling? Possibly… But still, he held her pretty close… As for the friends, a bit… _too close._ Was he even aware of that? Erza started to wonder about his sudden change. She blushed lightly, when he unconsciously murmured something against her neck. His soft breath was tickling her, she giggled. What could make him do such a thing?! Yet, it was so pleasing and seemed to be very… natural. But still… It was unexpected and… rare in their relationship. Fernandes had never let her get even a little closer to him, and then without asking he snuggled to her and did not intend to let go. At some point, she could understand that. After all, he was a man. And for 7 years, living without any endearment or affection could be an agony. Because, seriously…. Had he ever had a girlfriend? …Exactly. The male mage had surely said that he had a fiancé, but that was fake. He would not yearn for tenderness if he had one. Adorable bastard.

She carefully got out of his embrace, trying not to wake him up. It really was hard to do that since he held her pretty tight. But, at least he had a hard sleep and even with using a force towards his grip, she did not wake him. He almost fell on the floor because of her sudden shove, but still had been asleep. It was one of many ridiculous things about him. Yet, even more funny was the fact that she _loved_ it… However, she still wanted to learn more about his weird habits. The redhead had known him since childhood and knew a lot about him, but still, at the same time, hardly anything. Maybe that was the thing she was finding the most attractive in him?

The girl got up from the bed and lazily roamed to the kitchen. The only food which was capable of satisfying her appetite was a delicious strawberry cake. She was not sure, though, if there was any in the fridge. She hoped so much that there would be. Otherwise, Scarlet would not eat anything else. She was just so stubborn when it came to food… Her favorites were soufflé and cheesecake. Erza heard so many times that she should be eating healthy. She obviously did not listen to it and still was doing the same. That could cause some kind of disease. Even if, no one in this world would make her eat something else…

As she opened the fridge, she caught a sight of one piece of her beloved strawberry cake. The Fairy Queen felt relived and quickly grabbed the plate with it. She sat at the table and managed to eat her favorite meal. When she was done, the grumbling in her stomach finally stopped. Titania barely stood up, feeling very sleepy. She left the kitchen and stepped into her bedroom.

_'What time is it?' _She wondered, looking for the clock. However, she could not see the hour, because it was too dark.

The Reequip mage was curious whether the light would wake Jellal up. Since he had a hard sleep… It probably would not. But, the girl did not want to interrupt him, anyway. She hated it when someone had stopped her dreaming. Unfortunately, she needed to know what time it was not to oversleep the Games. Oh, she would turn on the light just for a moment. Yeah, only for two seconds…. It should not bother the bluenet.

As she was trying to find the switch, she heard something. Swish? It slightly scared Scarlet… Again. Yet, that time, she was not hesitating to turn on the light. As the redhead did that, the view she spotted would be able to haunt her forever in her scariest dreams…

"AAAAAA!" Screamed frightened Erza, seeing the cloaked girl from earlier, standing above the bed where Jellal lied, holding a knife in her hand. 'A MURDERER?!'

* * *

**So, was it good? Or bad? Did you like it? **

**Can you guess, who was that girl? xD If some of you will, I might add a little bonus in the next chapter ;) It's not really hard to find out. Only slightly confusing.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! It means a lot to me! **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Okay, so here you have Chapter 3. I'm so, so, so sorry for the late update ;_; I had a lot of school stuff. I really will try to update faster! If not, then you have my permission to slap me.**

**P.S Thank you all who reviewed! I love you x3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. It belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

Chapter 3

The sight of a girl with a knife in her hand would not scare Erza so much if she was not trying to kill her precious Jellal. The redhead immediately felt anger that she could not restrain. The blood running through her veins was literally boiling as she sent a glare filled with hatred towards the mysterious assassin. _'Who could it be?!'_ She wondered. _'And what did that person want from Jellal?!'_ However, Scarlet's previous yell seemed to scare the cloaked girl, cause when she heard it, she immediately dropped the knife. Unluckily, it fell straight on Jellal's arm and pierced it. Seeing blood spreading out of it, she did not know what to do. Her rage only increased, making her barely control herself. And the weirdest thing was that the bluenet was still asleep. Even though Titania had screamed at the top of her lungs and he had gotten wounded. Was something wrong with him? Could he be… unconscious? Or under a spell? Erza was so worried, so angry and anxious. Yet, she just could not kill the girl before questioning her. After all, everything seemed to be a mess. Because why would a completely unknown person want to kill someone who was searching for her?… Wait… Maybe she was aware of Jellal's investigation? And was afraid that he would disclose her? That was why she quietly tried to eliminate the opponent from that sick game… Erza clenched her fists at the thought of her beloved Jellal being dead. Tears were about to form in her eyes, but she held them back. 'He only got stabbed… He is not dead!' She has constantly repeated the words in her mind, hoping for the bluenet to be all right. The Fairy Queen wanted to beat the crap out of the girl so badly. However, at that moment the most important was Jellal's life and the intruder's identity. Revenge will take place after she would explain herself, dammit!

"Who are you?! And what the hell do you want from him?!" Screamed contemptuously raged S class mage, approaching her and waiting for the interloper's reaction. "Show yourself coward! Or_ I_ will make you do it"

Unexpectedly, the cloaked girl did not even move nor say anything. Like an abruptly turned off machine. She kept staring at the ground, trying to do her best at hiding her face away from Erza. It confused Titania, which is why she had waited for the response before doing anything. _'Is she numb or what?!' _The knight thought, wondering what should she do.

"I'm warning you!" The redhead said angrily and firmly, but still kinda confused about this person's behavior. "Even if you keep quiet, it will not change anything. You're going to receive a punishment for intending to murder my friend!"

The reequip mage changed her mind on questioning the assassin about her true intentions when she had not heard a single word from the intruder. It was just like a permission to beat her up. Well, unluckily Fernandes had to wait for his friend's help. After all, she could not cure him at the moment, mainly because of the anonymous killer's presence. Erza prepared herself to hit the girl with a sword that she was about to summon. 'Reequip!' Fairy tail mage shouted. Although, much to her surprise, Scarlet has noticed that she could not use her magic. That was why she was still in her pajamas and without any weapon. "What the fu…"

Bump! Source of the evil magic took advance of her rival's distraction and roughly pushed her away, which caused the cloaked girl to escape. It made Titania chase the girl with even more anger and leave the apartment… Still being in pajamas… Unable to reequip. As they both ran outside, the S class mage felt like she was freezing. The weather was cruel, especially for the unclothed people. But it did not stop her from hunting the cloaked person down. Even the darkness of the night could not have done so. "I will get you! And when I do, you will die!" the strawberry cake addict yelled furiously, running at her speediest. The words certainly distracted and creeped the girl, who suddenly tripped off and fell on the ground.

"Gotcha" Laughed evilly the redhead beauty, standing above the girl whose face was still somehow invincible. She really could be cruel to the ones hurting her nakama. It was something unforgivable and worth using violence. At least she thought that. She reached her hand to grab the girl by her neck, but failed at it. Why? Ah, because when Titania tried to touch her, a weird aura emanating from the person roughly shoved her away. She was sent flying with so much ease… Just like a doll. A loud 'Kya' escaped her mouth as she reached her highest point and started to fall. But_ the worst was landing. Erza hit the ground really hard and a scream of pain was released from her mouth. That was the last thing she remembered before…. She woke up.

* * *

"Uhhh…. W-what h-happened?" Stuttered the red headed, rubbing her head, hoping for the headache to fade away. The knight was practically incapable of getting up from the bed. Every inch of her body hurt like it had been badly damaged. Maybe the pain was not as strong as it was after Pandemonium… But still, pretty much disturbing. It was hard to keep calm and ignore all those ailments. Especially when she felt confused about the previous events and could not stop wondering. Cause… Was it just a dream? The whole running after the source of mysterious magic… No freaking way! How could it be a dream if she got hurt? And not only Scarlet, but Jellal as well! His arm was pierced by a knife, dammit! Right…. Jellal! Where was he?! Did not he sleep with her last night? The bluenet should have been in bed! Erza started to panic as she managed to sit on the bed, despite being in horrible pain. He was injured and not with _her. _How could Titania participate in the Games with bad both physical and mental condition? It was not possible, unless she would be healed by Wendy or get to see if Jellal was okay. The reequip mage was so worried about him… But…. No…. He was probably all right. She was just imagining things…. Right? And perhaps Fernandes went to seek for the mysterious girl…. Who was a murderer! However, he was a really great mage. It would not be any kind of effort to beat that girl with his skills. And after The Games, Erza would just find him somewhere and ask about the previous night. Maybe the redhead was so exhausted that their yesterday's interaction was a hallucination? Naaah… That was ridiculous… His sparkling eyes, the touch of his hand on her chin and arm, the sweet lips whispering lovely things and the warmth he send her by hugging her tightly was definitely not an illusion. Hmm… But what if she did not wake up at night and the whole 'night snacking' and chasing the girl was a dream? Could it really be? Yet, starving could not. And that convinced Titania to believe that everything actually _could _have happened…. It means…. Jellal in fact… got stabbed… So…. Where the hell was he?! Oh, probably just trekking around Crocas and putting his life in danger as always. Furthermore, with a serious wound. Was that surprising? Not at all. Why? Cause the redhead knew this stubborn and reckless man too well to consider that he would think before leaving her again and searching for extremely dangerous opponent. However, despite all his imperfections, he still was… gorgeous, lovely and simply enchanting. To be honest, his every defect only made him more adorable… For Erza, he was plainly… _perfect. _

Smirking on the thoughts of her friend's awesomeness, she got up from the bed nearly forgetting about the pain, which surprisingly started to fade. Yet, it still hurt badly. Scarlet stretched her arms as she made her way towards the bathroom, doing her best not to lose her balance. If someone had watched her at the moment, he would probably die from laughter. Mighty Titania looked more like she was drunk than injured… Powerless, without any strength, tottering and cursing that she almost fell on the floor. The view was pitiful, but hilarious. Especially for the ones who have not seen her weak side. Finally, after some time the Fairy Queen reached the bathroom. Undressing herself (cause she did not want to waste her magic, by reequipping), the S-class mage sighed. She stepped in front of a mirror, looking at her own curves. Erza blushed, remembering how Jellal had groped her breasts yesterday at the pool. It was embarrassing and she wondered why he did not get slapped for that. Maybe because… she _liked_ it? Oh…. Hell no! Why would she even allow him to do this kind of things to her. When he pushed her away on that beach, the knight knew that he will regret this and come back for more… But she did not expect him to go that far! After all, he did it on purpose, right?

Stepping inside the shower cabin, she turned the tap and let the warm water run down her delicious body. The feeling of it was simply great. She really loved it. Though, thanks to bluenet everything related to water evoked the memories of their moments together… Beach… The pool… And made her think about it over again. Why could she not just forget and move on? Was she that desperate to be…. _loved_ by someone? Oh, Titania have not remembered her parents or experienced their love. That's why she always had her cold attitude. No one had taught her how to show feelings. How to _love._ And even if the red headed acted rigorous or considered herself as a strong person who did not need love, on the inside she cried and screamed for it. For someone who could take care of her. Of course, nakama would, since they were a precious family for the reequip mage. Yet, she was the one to look after them and educate her guildmates. The only one able to break the stony wall which surrounded her heart was Jellal. It was the main reason of Erza's affection towards him… She knew that he could give her the most important thing….. Give her love… But she had to wait for him…. And Scarlet needed tenderness so badly that she could not wait any longer. Maybe after the Games Fernandes would change his mind? And the end of the tournament was each day closer. _'Hmmm…. Exactly…. Today is a fourth day. That means….. FOURTH DAY…. CRAP!' _Thought the Fairy Queen, removing quickly shower gel from her body with water and jumping out of the shower cabin. "Towel, towel… WHERE THE HELL IS MY TOWEL?!" She yelled, searching for it violently like it could save her life. She had to stop losing herself in her thoughts and start to think about the reality. Cause, being late for the Games?! What kind of responsibility was that? ANY KIND! She hated it so much, since Titania always wanted to be an example of perfection for others. And all the time she was losing something or forgetting about it. 'Gotcha!' Smirked mischievously strawberry cake addict, finally finding the towel. She wiped her body and wrapped the towel around it. Bursting out of the bathroom, Erza nearly tripped off… again. "WHAT TIME IS IT, DAMMIT?!" She screamed, searching for the clock. And exactly at that moment, she found out that she was not alone…..

"E-erza?!" Stuttered Natsu accompanied by Lucy, Gray, Wendy, Happy and Charle. They were sitting on the couch and watching her going crazy. Only in a towel. With a furious expression. Roaring like a beast. Did it actually surprise them? Nope…. "What happened? Why are you yelling? The Games are starting in a hour. There's no need to hurry…" Claimed Dragneel unexpectedly calmly. Much to her surprise, he was not fighting with Gray this time. A miracle?!

"What are you doing here, minna?" She asked, as her expression softened a bit. A sigh of relief escaped her lips. One more hour… Scarlet should not have been panicking. There still was some time before Games. "Oh, forgive me for my previous... behavior…" She chuckled. "I thought I overslept the tournament."

"I see… We missed you a lot! And that's why we came. You were really scary, but also kinda funny screaming like that" giggled Lucy who was just as cheerful as always.

"Ummm….. Could you put some clothes on, Erza?" Asked her suddenly Gray, blushing madly at the sight of barely covered place, where her legs were connected and big breasts nearly escaping the towel. The others started to blush as well, when the towel nearly fell on the ground. The only one not paying any attention to this was Natsu, who obviously was too childish to bother about women's curved body.

Erza, not as embarrassed as her guildmates were, reequipped into her armor. However, the metallic plates were tightly pressed against her bruises and it hurt as fuck. "Uhh…" groaned uneasily Scarlet, trying to sit somewhere. She simply forgot about the pain earlier. Huh, funny how thoughts about Jellal could easily cure her. Both body and soul… What a talented bastard.

"Erza-san!" Called out the youngest dragon slayer as she made her way towards the redhead. "Maybe I can help you? It seems like you're in pain? Did something happened?" She asked worriedly, looking at her with those adorable eyes. Though, she was right. Something happened. Yet, Titania was still confused about it and wondered if everything actually was real or not. Maybe Jellal could tell her? But, where was he?! ….Exactly….

"Umm…. I think…. I…. just….. fell out of the bed…" Laughed nervously the armored mage, clearly lying. She only hoped that they would believe her, despite of how ridiculously it sounded. Cause seriously, who had ever been injured from falling out of the bed?… Not Erza! Hmm… But, if every event of the previous night was real… Should she not wake up on the ground?! Or maybe someone… carried her to the dorm? She started to wonder, people could have seen her laying unconscious. And… Did her nakama know anything about it? If they did… she would be killed by hundreds of questions. Dammit, but what if it in fact was a dream? Scarlet still could not decide.

Everyone frowned at her excuse. They did not believe her. Although she could not believe herself as well. It was not really convincing… The S-class mage only hoped that they would not ask her about it anymore… To be honest, she hated to be insincere with them, but there was no other way. Telling the things she was not sure of could be more dishonest. Besides, The Fairy Queen did not want to worry her nakamas. After all, she could handle it herself, huh? Oh, maybe with a bit help from Jellal… He was the only one who could know about everything. Yet, there was something bothering her… _'Is he all right?' _She thought, focusing her sight on the window. It did not last long. Erza was soon pulled out of her thoughts.

"Please, Erza-san, reequip into something more comfortable. The armor only harms you in such condition…" She heard a voice coming from little girl, reaching her hands to the redhead and trying to heal her guildmate.

"Uhh… Okay…" Groaned again the redhead, this time reequipping into a cute, tiny blue dress and changing hairstyle into two ponytails. She looked so lovely and innocently. Every man would fall for her, seeing Titania in those clothes. She had worn it before, on Tenrou Island. And probably simply forgot about this sweet, comfortable clothing. While thinking about the clothes, Scarlet looked at revealed parts of her delicious body and spotted that she was not injured anymore. Her skin seemed to be so clear and fresh. She simply felt great. Wendy improved her healing skills. A lot.

"Arigatou Wendy" She smiled kindly at the girl who bowed and returned to sit on the couch. For Erza, the bluenette was an angel. And she was glad to have her as a guildmate. Little dragon slayer became one of her closest friends. The Fairy Queen even had to admit that she was kinda like a daughter or younger sister for her… Funny, because the reequip mage wanted to have a family so badly. To have kids…

"You're welcome, Erza-san" Marvell grinned. "You had a lot of bruises. You needed to fall pretty hard on the ground! Make sure it won't happened next time, okay?" She asked cutely, while placing Charle on her lap and hugging her beloved cat. From all of them, the Exceeds remained silent. It really was rare, especially for Happy, who was always talking and no one could shut him up. What happened?! She decided to ask.

"Why are you so quiet, Happy?" the S-class mage smirked. "Shouldn't you be blabbering about fish or teasing me?" She crossed arms on her chest and waited for his response. He seemed to be pensive about something. What could it be?

The blue cat immediately woke up from his trance and started to blush while giggling like a girl. He sent a teasing glare towards Titania. "Shouldn't you be doing all lovey-dovey things with your boyfriend, Erza?" The Exceed blurted out. It made the redhead feel extremely flustered, since she did not expect that kind of reply. _Damn… _She already regretted asking him…

"H-he is not my b-boyfriend!" Scarlet quickly denied as she started to tremble nervously. She still did not get used to Happy's teasing about her relationship with Jellal. "By the way… Have any of you seen him? He just… disappeared…" The strawberry cake addict tried to find out anything about his location. She was worried about the bluenet. Would her nakama know what happened to that reckless man?

"You miss him, don't you?" Laughed at her the blue cat, who just could not refrain from embarrassing comments.

"SHUT UP!" Erza abruptly silenced the little, troublesome brat. She narrowed her eyes and sent deadly glare towards him. It scared the cat. And not only him…. When all her guildmates looked at her with frighten, she decided to calm down a little. After all… Scarlet did not intend to terrify them to death or even kill them…. Yet, she still had to know if there is any information about Jellal's location. "Can someone answer my question, please?"

Everyone started to wriggle and look away as if they wanted to avoid answering her. She wondered what could be the reason of it. _They knew something… _But were those good news? She thought over three possibilities. Jellal could have be killed, injured or… all right. She had so much hope in her heart that it would be in fact the last option. Besides, The Fairy Queen was somehow connected with him. And she just did not feel like he was in danger. Because… She would if he really was, right?

The one who broke awkward silence was Lucy. She decided to tell her everything. "Well…." The blonde begun. "We saw him today…" She said, but still a bit unsurely and hesitantly. "He wanted us to tell you something…" The girl blushed and fell silent. Was it that embarrassing for them?! What kind of information was that?! Did Jellal say anything confusing? In a more awkward way…

"What is it?! Tell me, now!" The reequip mage demanded with sparkling eyes as she started to shamble around the room. She could not keep calm nor wait for response anymore. After some time of… (that could be possibly called fangirling), the impatient redhead managed to finally sit next to her nakama. It slightly scared them though. She looked just like she was about to rape someone. But what could Erza do? She was so excited to hear the news and relived that he was alive and probably fine!

"Oi, calm down a little." Heartfilia nervously laughed. "Jell-… I mean Mystogan… Or whatever… I don't really know how to call him… said that you don't have to worry about him. He also mentioned about your… ekhem… night together… and wanted to thank you for everything. He seemed very happy. And if you're curious, your 'friend' is now searching for the mysterious magic. He promised to catch up with you later and explain something… Better expect him!" She laughed lightly. "On a side note…" The blonde started while blushing and blinking couple of times. "I think you two make a good couple…. I mean…. Couple of friends, of course!"

The news made her a little less worried about him. A big sigh of relief escaped her lips but the calmness did not last long. When she found out that he was looking for the dangerous girl, the anxiousness came back. However, the redhead decided not to overthink it. She believed in heavenly body mage's skills more than hers. He was a lot more powerful than the mighty Titania. The bluenet would just handle it. She knew that… A firm blush covered her cheeks as Lucy mentioned about their 'night'. Did she understand it wrongly?! Maybe it was the reason they were so hesitant and flustered? Ah, great. Why everything coming out of Jellal's mouth needed to be… suggestive? She would talk to him later, if they had a chance to meet. And he promised to catch her… somewhere… So that means they would… And… if they were making a good couple… of friends… would they make a good couple of not friends…? She always wondered how their relationship would improve. However, shaking her head in an intention to push the thoughts out of her mind, Erza managed to stand up from the couch. The clock was pointing the hour near to the one starting the Games. They still had like twenty minutes, but it would be better if they came earlier and prepared for everything. That is why she already wanted to go and focus on the tournament instead of Jellal. Though, Scarlet still had to ask the about something…

"Why did he not wake me up?" She frowned, guiding her sight to Lucy, who obviously was only one willing to talk to her about the fugitive. "He could have told me before going, I was so worried!" She kept on looking straight to the blonde's eyes and wondered what stopped him from doing it. Then, the reequip mage lowered her head in slight disappointment. Although, after hearing Celestial Spirit mage's response, it was replaced by other feeling.

"Jellal said that he didn't want to wake you, because you looked too beautiful in your sleep and he just couldn't do it. As cliché as it sounds I need to admit that you have a really sweet boyfr-… I mean friend, Erza…"

_Perfect._ He was playing the 'romantic' type and talking some ambiguous bullshits only to make her nakama believe that there was something between them. Hmm… Yet, was he wrong? They shared undeniable mutual feelings, but it was hard to figure out what it was. Love? Hate? Sympathy? Attachment? Or simple attraction? She clearly knew what her feelings were, though still was unsure about it. Was he hesitating as well? That day at the beach… He really was. However, since the pool accident, the bluenet was not hesitating. Even if, no one could know what was on his mind. Was he been trying to get close on her? _'Good job then.'_ The S-class mage thought while blushing. A small smile could be visible on her lips. She looked too beautiful in sleep… Oh how much she wanted to hear it directly from him… Scarlet started daydreaming again…. Soon enough though, she was interrupted in it.

"It seems you liiiiiiiked sleeping with Jellal, Erza…" The blue cat suddenly laughed at her, rolling his tongue to make it even more irritating. "But, you were not really good if you couldn't keep him in your bed! He quickly leaved!" The Exceed was making fun of her, rolling on the bed and laughing uncontrollably. His previous comment did not escaped anyone's attention. It was followed by Charle's _'Hmpf…'_ and others frightened scream by possible murder mode activated in Erza. _'H-happy!'_

He got kicked out of the bed and hit the floor hardly and loudly. How dared he to question her bed skills in that way?! Did he seriously believe that they had been doing more things than simply sleeping? What if… He was not the only one thinking like that? Oh crap… She had to stop their imagination from going even further.

"Hey! Listen up, everyone! Me and Jellal are just friends, okay?" The Fairy Queen sighed, crossing arms on her chest before sending them a warning glare. "I only allowed him to spend the night in my apartment, because it already was late and he could get captured by the council! Doesn't matter what that baka has told you, we only slept! And if it still sounds weirdly… Just think of him as my nakama. I'm doing a lot of things with my nakama… Bathing together, sleeping in the same bed… Like a good friends do!" She claimed, trying to convince them. Yet, she failed. A firm blush on her cheeks revealed the truth. When the redhead looked at them, she saw playful smirks at the faces of all her nakama. With an exception of Wendy, who blushed as well and was smiling rather kindly.

"Bathing, huh?" Erza heard a teasing in Natsu's voice, who unexpectedly got it wrong. Like everyone else…. "Not expected you two to take 'friendly' baths together… in such an age" He chuckled, surprisingly not as childishly as always. He seemed to change his attitude in a more perverted way lately. Though, he abruptly fell silent and stopped smirking. The one who took away Dragneel's mischievous smile was Lucy. She poked his cheek with her finger and whispered some warnings. As much as she enjoyed the situation, Heartfilia decided not to go any farther to avoid Titania's wrath.

"NATSU!" Scarlet yelled furiously, approaching him. However, the sight of Lucy, poking him changed her plans. She calmed down at the thought of taking her revenge on him later. Maybe even at the Games… which were about to start! Only 7 minutes were left. _Good. It's time to go…_ The reequip mage immediately turned around and headed towards the exit door. Without even looking back, she said: "Come on, we need to go. They won't wait for us"

"A-aye!" Was the only response given her, as all Fairy Tail mages left Erza's apartment.

* * *

**_Time skip (After the tournament)_**

"This time I won't let you escape!" Hissed angrily the blue haired mage, following the source of mysterious magic. "You, who have a magic similar to Zeref's. Who in the world are you?" He talked to himself while speeding up a little.

Jellal was willing to do anything just to know who the hell was that person. Throughout all this years of sealing the darkness, he had built a strong sense of justice. Bluenet wanted to remove all the evilness from the world. He just craved to be a better person. To be worthy… Worthy his little treasure, his light, his… Erza. And he did not feel good enough for her. That's why Fernandes was punishing himself. He regretted everything what happened in the past. Yet, the thing which was the worst from them all was Simon's death. He could not bring him back to life. It was the main reason why he could not forgive himself. He only hoped that by saving Fiore's citizens, Heavenly Body mage would make up for his sins. Even if only slightly, it still was important for him. He wanted so badly for people to stop hating him, although, the bluenet clearly understood their reasons. The only one for whom his life was valuable was Erza. Catching that mysterious person… would be one of the ways to protect her and her guild. And he promised himself to guard Titania, even if it meant to throw his life away…

When he got closer to the person, tattooed man demanded: "Stop" and pulled of his mask while saying firmly: "I'll show you who I am. Show me your face too." Soon after it, his attention focused on person's ankles. 'A women?!' He got surprised. Jellal did not expect it. However, even more shocking was her identity. She turned around to see fugitive's face and the most visible was his horrified expression.

"N-no way!" He stuttered. "LUCY?!"

* * *

**Okay… So it's the end of the chapter. Did you enjoy it? Was it good or bad? Please tell me your thoughts, cause I want to know not only what you liked, but also what you disliked about this chap. That way I can improve and make it more enjoyable for you ;)**

**Besides, thank you so much for reading. I really appreciate it and love you all so much! ;D**

**In the next chapter you will have some Jerza fanservice with an amount of fluff and explanations.**

**See ya! **

**Gotcha! xD It's not the end of the chapter. I promised that I would add a bonus if some of you guessed who the cloaked girl was. And I found many correct answers. It really was easy, though, a little bit complicated. Cause, why would Lucy try to harm Jellal? She had no reasons. But, could it be possible for someone else?  
I'm leaving you without answer for that question! ;P**

**The bonus is Laxus's and Jellal's conversation about Erza, mentioned in chapter 1. Enjoy! **

* * *

The blue haired Heavenly Body Mage was desperately looking around, trying his best to find the most powerful women in Fairy Tail. After their previous 'interaction' or… so called 'boob grab', she was flustered as hell. He had never seen her like that before. Yet, the thing which made Titania escape from the pool was probably the position in which they found themselves. She was sitting on his face with her most intimate place. But that was not the worst thing. His mask slipped out almost revealing fugitive's features. And because of that, he needed to keep Erza on him until they found it. Awkward…

"Oi, have you seen Erza?" Jellal immediately asked Laxus who was after beating the crap out of Natsu. He seemed to be angry, but hearing the bluenet's question made him smile. Wait… Oh great. That was a teasing smirk.

"Not Erza, but her boobies!" Dreyar said, making him frown. Just when he was about to open his mouth and probably scold the blond haired man, he quickly added: "Squeezed by someone."

_'Crap… He saw…'_ Thought Fernandes. "Well then… Do you know where those softy boob… I mean Erza went?" He asked almost calling his childhood friend by her assets.

"Probably somewhere, where she could hide that hot piece of ass from you" Was Fairy Tail mage's response. The fugitive did not feel like joking that day and was becoming more and more annoyed by the Makarov's grandson. Was everyone going to tease him today? It was just an accident!

"Why would she… Never mind. Where is that somewhere?" Jellal tried to keep his calm. He needed to find Erza and apologize about everything what has happened.

"A far away from the bulge in your pants." Laxus laughed, making him lose his control. Despite the slight blush, the Crime Sorciere mage looked like he was about to murder someone.

"PERVERT!" He shouted loudly, while his hands were clenched in fists.

"Said someone who grabbed Erza's breasts and landed with his face between her legs" Lightning dragon slayer replied.

"….." The bluenet's eyes wide opened by hearing the response. How dare he say such things?! The Heavenly Body mage thought of him as a rather calm and mature person. Well, he probably was wrong.

"Tch. _I knew… _Anyway…. How didn't you get slapped by doing it? Oh… It's probably because our innocent Er-chan loved it…" He laughed mischievously. "You lucky bastard! No one would ever be allowed to do that…. She likes you a lot, bro."

"Hey! Don't say something like that about her!" Jellal frowned, but then, calmed down a little. "Well… I have to admit. You're right about one thing…. I indeed am lucky bastard." He smiled remembering how soft her skin was. He would just do anything to touch it again. This time…. Not only with his hands… But also with _lips and….. tongue_… The lewd thoughts about his childhood friend were going farther each day. He started to be afraid of his hormones. Erza was just too… tempting. And he, after all, was a _man_… A 26 years old man who never experienced things such as having girlfriend or making love… He wanted… Wait, scratch that. Needed it. Jellal needed Erza… And he would get her someday. No doubts about that.

"Okay… I will tell the truth, you little lover boy. To be honest, I dunno where she went. Just go to her dorm, maybe she's there. And if not, wait until she comes. Your visit will surely surprise her. In a positive way." Dreyar smirked again, probably having dirty thoughts on his mind. "And by the way… Can you describe her breasts? And ass?"

He thought of Laxus's idea as good. Fernandes decided to pay Scarlet a visit. He smiled at the thought of her, but the blonde's question ruined everything. "What?! I t-think h-her breasts…. They're nice. Same for.. her ass." Was all he could tell about that matter.

"Don't play innocent, Jelly! I can see by the look in your face that you would totally love to use them as your pillow." Challenged him the Fairy Tail S-class mage. He started to call the fugitive 'Jelly'. And the former Saint wizard just did not know what was worse. His new nickname or Laxus's teasing about Erza. Hmm… Probably first, cause for the second he had an idea…

"And what if yes? Do you have a problem with that?" He fought back, not denying the obvious truth.

"No. I just tried to say… I have a feeling that someday… You will get the chance to do that every night… " The blonde haired unexpectedly smiled, this time kindly, though. "I wish you luck with her, man." And with those words, he left Jellal alone with surprised expression, but also a slight grin.

"Thank you Laxus."

**Okay, last questions. Was it good enough? Did you like Jellal and Laxus bromance? xDD And what about little Jerza fanservice? Let me know, by leaving review, please c:**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hi guys! Here's the chap ! Forgive me if it's bad, cause it looks like I'm a bad writer after all ;c Also, I apologize for very late update. **

**Besides, I want to thank everyone who reviewed/followed/favorited. You know I love you x3**

**And... Special thanks to MissLimeTiger, who did the correction, since English is not my native language and I might make mistakes. So, thank you so much Kim! ^u^ I appreciate it :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

As the moon entered the beautifully darkened sky, Erza realized something. The fourth day of the Grand Magic Games had ended. The battles were finally over. Her precious guild could be proud and celebrate their victory. In the first competition, Fairy Tail B team gained 6 points, thanks to Juvia. However, Lucy had not achieved a win for the team; she was terribly defeated and taken to the infirmary. Minerva had been beaten her, until she lost her consciousness. Enraged Titania and her furious guild mates decided to take revenge on Sabertooth, which turned out to be successful. Natsu and Gajeel were supposed to fight Sting and Rogue. Their fight was very long. But, in the end Dragneel pushed the metal dragon slayer away and took both opponents on himself. Natsu had won the battle. While reminding herself about today's events, Scarlet was heading towards her dorm, satisfied with the results of the day. Well… almost everything went great. With an exception of defeated and wounded Lucy. The knight only hoped that she would be okay. Maybe she'll visit her tomorrow, since the tournament should be one its break. Break… It sounded nice, especially when she was extremely tired and frustrated about some things. Mainly about the hooded girl… In the end, The Fairy Queen still did not know, whether it was a dream or not. And it seemed to be the most confusing thing in the whole matter. She was so worried about Jellal. Was his wound healed? And she heard from her nakama that he was searching for that damn cloaked demon, whose powers were mysterious and unknown. But, he promised to catch up with her and Erza has trusted him enough to believe in it. Although, it was quite dark and she wondered where would he be at this time.

While turning to the left she speeded up a little. The requip mage felt shivers down her spine at the sudden coldness and anxiousness. The Night could be beautiful… Really beautiful… But nothing was stopping it from being dangerous and frightening at times. Especially when many things were hardly visible for human's eyes. She hated to admit it, but darkness was always one of her weaknesses. However, despite increased vigilance, Titania desperately tried to convince herself that her imagination's abilities were simply improving and nothing more. Besides, her apartment was closer now. To the point that practically nothing would stop her from entering it.

As she took her keys, opened the door and turned on the lights, she spotted the view that made her feel thousand times better. All worries have gone away the moment Scarlet saw someone leaning onto the wall and smiling tenderly at her. It was… him. Jellal had finally appeared just as she hoped. The day automatically seemed to be a lot better, he was standing there in her dorm…. Wait… How did he get inside?! Her window… again? Oh, well… It did not matter at the moment. The most important thing was that the fugitive seemed to be all right. Though, Erza also wondered if found the cloaked girl.

"Jellal!" Her eyes widened, while a small smile could be visible on the redhead's lips. He suddenly approached his childhood friend and grabbed her hand, pulling the girl outside the apartment. It slightly confused her. However, her mouth was not able to pull out a single word. She waited for him to speak.

He gently gestured Titania to give him the keys and closed the door. Though, all the time holding onto her hand. The Fairy Tail mage blushed, gluing her eyes to his beautiful green orbs with bewildered expression. But, the most confusing thing was that the bluenet did not cover his face. Soft, long strands of his perfect hair were waving in the wind and she was immediately reminded of her friend's huge attractiveness. Those eyes and lips… His hand touching the redhead's and the coat he also wore at that beach, where their lips united. It started to intimidate her and that really was something rare. Jellal, spotting Erza's weird behavior, pulled on her hand and started to head towards the other direction. Scarlet let him guide her and just when she was about to ask him something, he spoke

"You're probably wondering why I'm taking you somewhere, without saying a word. I'll explain everything later, is that okay, Erza?" The Crime Sorcière mage tried to convince her as softly and sweetly as he could.

"No." Was The Fairy Queen's simple response. Jellal focused his sight on her, obviously confused and curious about what would make the requip mage refuse. Before he asked about it, she explained everything. "I need to know where are you taking me and… WHY DON'T YOU HAVE A MASK?!" She yelled and he slightly frowned. Fernandes did not like it when his childhood friend was mad at him. Yet, he could understand her very well. If her life was in danger, he would probably be angry as well.

"Erza…" He began tenderly. "You won't be safe in your apartment anymore… And it's my fault… I…. I'm sorry." Bluenet lowered his head in regret, blaming himself about it. He felt really bad, since she could get hurt… again. "That's why I need to protect you…I'm taking you… to my place…" He claimed and blushed lightly at the thought of them spending a lot of time together. Resisting himself from closing their distance would only get harder. The fugitive was aware of it. However, he could not keep her away from him any longer. It was the matter of their lives. And he would do anything to protect her life. "Besides, it's dark and I've already checked this way, it's safe, no one will fine us. Don't worry…"

She blushed at his words and her expression softened. They were probably walking towards Crime Sorcière camp. Although, she wondered why he said that staying in her dorm was dangerous. Because of the hooded girl? Maybe he found her? Nonetheless, instead of asking him, Titania decided to tease her friend a little. "But still, you don't have to hold my hand… I won't get lost…"

His eyes widened. He completely forgot that their fingers were entwined together. Yet, he somehow did not want to let them go. Or rather… could not for some reason… That's why he decided to play a teasing game along with her. "I wouldn't be so sure, Erza." He smirked at her and added: "The last time when I let you run away from me, you were desperately looking for a way back to your dorm…"

Her cheeks became redder and redder every second. Jellal was not himself. He seemed to gain a lot of confidence, or at least she thought that… "How did you…?" Titania begun, wondering about what or who could tell him that. Soon, she already knew the answer. "Laxus!" She hissed, aware of the fact that he was the one constantly gossiping with former Wizard Saint. The Fairy Tail mage started to feel annoyed. "Oh, so this is what you're doing in your free time. Taking girly talks with Laxus, aka one of the strongest and most sassy members of Fairy Tail… How manly Mr. Fernandes" She quickly fought back in the little teasing match. It succeed. The Heavenly Body mage kept quiet after hearing her speech. Though, still without saying a word, he tightened his grasp on her hand and speeded up a little, pulling her strongly, but not roughly.

**_Meanwhile _**

"Jellal Fernandes…." A woman whispered to herself not very tall and youngish girl, wearing a long, black coat, which brushed the ground when she was walking. There could be visible strands of her hair, sticking out of her hood, but her face could not be seen by anyone. She seemed to be focused on the two childhood friends walking in the other direction. "You're quite attached to that redhead, aren't you?" The girl smirked, noticing them, holding hands. "That's good. It will be more painful to…. say goodbye…"

And with those words…. She disappeared.

**_A few miles away…_**

"Carefully!" Warned the worried and irritated stepmother of the reckless pink-haired teenager, who was close to getting scald. "Ah, give me that spoon and move a little! After all, you shouldn't cook yet. You're too young and reckless for that!" She claimed, as an overprotective nature completely took over the black haired women.

Both females where standing by the cauldron, which was placed over the fire. They apparently tried to cook some soup for Fernandes and their little guest. Jellal already told them that he's going to invite Erza. Actually, they convinced him to do that, since he planned on staying in her apartment and facing the evil at night. Though, plans changed, when the bluenet thought about possible consequences and that's why he decided to take her to the Crime Sorcière camp. Still, he was afraid that something else would stand in their way, like the council. And he did not want his precious childhood friend to be captured or blamed for complicity with fugitives. But, he trusted his teammates and he knew that they would always help him with everything. Especially in protecting Erza… They would try their best to make her as comfortable and as safe as possible in their 'little family'…

"But… Ul!" Meredy suddenly cried out. "I want to cook as perfectly as you do!" She crossed her arms on her chest. Well, she was in her rebellious stage. And everything which her stepmother did, she wanted to do as well. Ultear often wondered if that was normal… And she ended up with conclusion that the girl did not have any authority except for her. Maybe she simply wanted to be like Milkovich? That would explain everything, but still… A former Wizard Saint thought that her stepdaughter was supposed to be better than her. Since, Arc of Time mage did many bad things. She did not deserve to be her authority.

"Meredy, you still have a lot of time to learn how to be a master of cooking. You don't have to be someone's wife soon, do you?" She chuckled. "And as long as I'm the one cooking, you can focus on something which is easier for you and harder for me… That way, we might create a better team, don't you think? The Black haired women sent a wink towards her stepdaughter. "Go and rest a little, okay? We will have to think about how to tease and piss Jellal off later!"

"You just don't want me to ruin the food, right?" Responded the annoyed Sensory Link mage with a slight smirk, though. "Oh… I forgot that you want to impress our lovebirds and make a romantic dinner for them… " Teased the teenage taking her revenge. "Besides, I'm not a child anymore… You gotta deal with it!"

Ultear laughed at the pink haired girl's response. Her little girl was indeed older. And older, meant more experienced, curious. She always wondered where or with who the pretty, green eyed would be now, if she did not take her. She could have had a better life, but also… worse. Milkovich often felt pretty bad that her dear stepdaughter needed to hide, to be a fugitive… She promised herself that one day she would provide her a happy life, which Meredy really deserved. But at the moment, health for both of them would be focusing on good sides and enjoying their time together.

"Deal with it, huh?"Asked the artful women. "No… You will have to deal with my super tickle attack!" She started to chase the excited and energetic teenage, who loved that kind of challenge. She was very ticklish and ran away from the 'Evil Tickletear' was one of her favorite games. However, she did not get to enjoy it for long, Someone had interrupted them…

"What's happening here?" Approaching them was a confused Jellal. Upon hearing his voice, both females turned around to look at him. He still held Erza's hand. Oh, that was a great opportunity to mess with him.

"Welcome back, Jelly! We missed you so much!" Laughed Ultear, though with a little amount of irony and teasing in her voice. He started to worry, about what was on her mind. "Oh, and spell time limit is over, you both don't need to hold hands anymore… unless you want to…" Winked knowingly at them, the evil matchmaker, Ultear.

"What spell? Can you explain to me what's this all about?" Asked curious Erza, letting go of Jellal's hand, while looking around the camp. "And… Where am I supposed to sleep?" She yawned, stretched her arms and shivered a little. The evening started to be cold. All she wanted to do was to warm up and rest. Yet, there were some explanations, which she had to hear first. After all, the redhead deserved to know why they invited her, or rather… took by force… Well, since tomorrow would be a break from the games… She did not have to be prepared or in a good condition for it. But, it did not mean that this night had to be sleepless. All the time Scarlet wondered why they needed her. Was she supposed to fight with them and help with something?

"You see, Erza… Meredy casted a safety spell on Jellal. And since, he didn't want someone to spy on you; he needed to take your hand. In that way, spell would work on both of you. You can be sure that no one from the council saw you." Explained Ultear, while gesturing everyone to approach the fire, they waited for their dinner. They gladly followed her and sat on the ground beside the cauldron. The black haired woman took all bowls and filled it with her delicious soup. After giving it to all of her companions, she decided to tell them. "Okay… We brought you here mainly to protect you… But we also… kinda need your help…"

The Fairy Queen totally expected it. She cleaned her throat and spoke: "Whatever it is, I won't refuse you guys… I suppose it's about the hooded girl, isn't it? Did you find her?" The redhead stated, while stretching her arms to the fire in an intention to warm up. Despite everything, she somehow felt good in the company of Crime Sorcière. The atmosphere seemed to be very pleasing.

"Thank you Erza… We appreciate it." She smiled at her blue haired mage, just before his expression became worried again. "And yes… It indeed does contain the source of mysterious magic. But, I would rather tell you about it later… and…. privately… " He coughed and slightly blushed. To divert attention from his reddening cheeks, The bluenet took a sip of the soup on his spoon and swallowed it. "Ultear… I'm surprised it doesn't taste horrible as always. Good job." He softly laughed making the black haired women narrow her eyebrows. After a while, she smirked.

Milkovich was the kind of women who did not like to be in the spotlight if it came to laughter, so she simply decided to turn everyone's attention on Jellal…

"Oh, thank you so much! I'm improving!" She smiled cutely. However, it soon turned into a sly smirk. "Do you like it as well, Erza? It's so hot and it seems like you're freezing…." She focused her gaze on Titania, who felt confused, but just nodded quietly. "Jellal! Why not warm your girlfriend up a little?" The Arc of Time mage sent him a wink. "We have a special tent for both of you… It's solid and impervious to loud screams and wild action… We won't be able to hear you, and the tent is not going to get ruined in any way, so you two don't need to hold bac-…"

"ENOUGH!" Yelled Fernandes, having his cheeks covered with a color much like Erza's hair. "We shall continue the conversation about the hooded girl. NOW." He said, while glaring at his evil teammate, who only smiled, glad of victory. Erza was just as flustered as the fugitive, but she decided not to comment the previous occurrence. Instead of it, she changed the topic.

"Anyway…" She begun. "How is it with the hooded girl? I assume you already know her identity…" The Fairy Queen looked at the bluenet, and put empty bowl down on the ground. She felt herself shivering again. However, she did not want them to notice, so the redhead remained calm, even though the wind blasts were hitting her harder each time.

"Well…" He started, but as soon as he saw the look in her eyes and whole expression, he approached his childhood friend quickly, sat beside her and took off his coat. "You will catch a cold." He stated worryingly, while wrapping his coat Erza's shoulders. It did not escape attention of other Crime Sorcière mages. Ultear smirked as always and Meredy stared at the couple like they were two cute animals. The black haired woman unexpectedly stood up in an intention to leave and wash the dishes from the dinner. Of course, it was an excuse to give them both some privacy. The little pink haired teenager figured it out and she followed her stepmother, leaving Erza and Jellal on their own.

The requip mage blushed at the gesture of her friend and smiled kindly at him. "Thanks…" He simply smiled back and just nodded, still sitting beside Titania, who immediately felt warmer. She liked the touch of his coat against her skin. It was so smooth. It nearly made her forget about the previous question, which she asked Jellal. His response woke her up from daydreaming.

"I know it might be shocking… And I don't really know if I should bother you…everything I found out today… Ahh…this isn't good news Erza…" He lowered his head, reminding himself about information he got. However, keeping Scarlet away or not aware of seriousness of the whole situation could only harm. And he did not want to harm her. It was actually the last thing the Heavenly Body mage wanted to do… He needed to protect her in any way possible. That's why she had to know everything and be as close to him as she could. "The hooded girl…" He started, gaining more confidence. "Is… Lucy…"

Her eyes widened in the most intense shock she ever experienced. It was just… unbelievable. She focused her gaze on him, mostly confused, but also slightly angered. "W-what?!" Erza still could not accept what she had heard seconds ago. "I don't believe you… It's bullshit!" She constantly denied. Why on Earthland would Lucy try to harm him? And even her? She had no reason! And besides, Heartfilia had nothing to do with Zeref. The evil magic emanating from the 'hooded girl' could not be emanating from Lucy. Or rather… Lucy could not be the hooded girl. Unless… someone was impersonating as her…

"The source of mysterious magic is not Lucy. It needs to be someone else, since she wouldn't even want to harm us in any way." The redhead spoke. Her blue haired friend was only looking her in the eyes and patiently hearing what she had to say. He wondered if she would solve the puzzle.

"What if I said that Lucy I'm talking about… came from the future?" Bluenet asked with slight smile. The look of confidence about the answer of the whole matter on Erza's angelic face and little, visible grimace made his heart warmer. She looked cute. Like resentful teenage. Even though, she seemed to be the one of most mature people he knew. Jellal wanted to hold her. Oh, how badly! To talk to her, laugh with her, have her close… But, despite everything, he was afraid of tearing the wall between them down so fast. That's why he decided to keep resisting from clinging to her like an idiot. He would try to be more of a friend and her protector.

She spotted the tender look on his face and felt her own go red. They after all, were sitting very close to each other… It was distracting her, but she was not going to give up just yet. "I would say it's impossible." She stated, turning her gaze on the two large tents, placed about 15 meters away. Why can't they enter them now? And just drift off to sleep? "And even if, she still had no reasons to… stab you!"

His eyes slightly widened and his heart's rhythm started to be various… She knew… She remembered… He had to explain everything what happened… That was not at all reassuring for him… "Erza…" He began with sad tone in his voice. "The truth is…. There are two sources of this evil magic… The one is Lucy, but the other…. I have no idea… And that's why we can't capture her. No one knows anything about her… Even Lucy from the future. But, I have heard something interesting about, which is supposed to happen soon… And that's why from now on you will live, remain and sleep with me…. I MEAN US! Crime Sorcière! In our camp!" He awkwardly said and lowered his head to hide the embarrassment of the clumsy spoken words.

She found herself blushing, but also smiling. 'He hasn't changed at all. He's still as clumsy as ever.' The requip mage thought and put her hand on his hair, messing it a little with caring attitude. He was surprised, since she has never done something like this before. However, he found her gesture sweet and he laughed softly. Fernandes loved her touch, wherever her hand was placed. He did not want to admit it, but he enjoyed the slight. He gently grabbed the strand of Titania's biggest feature, which was the most beautiful Scarlet hair and kissed it lovingly. She giggled and he simply wanted to hug her and provide with more kisses. His desires were driving him crazy. Resisting was harder each second. When Jellal spotted Ultear and Meredy secretly spying on them and a yawn from Erza, he decided that it was time to do something…

Are you tired?" He asked, looking at the tents. "We can go inside if you want. Our bedding is really comfortable." He smiled teasingly.

"Our?" Erza sent him confused look. Did he really mean they had to sleep in one tent? Or was he just teasing her?

"You see… There are only two tents… Meredy and Ultear got the first. The second is all for us." He explained, while standing up and waiting for her to do the same. "Come on. And don't worry; I don't have any sleeping habits." He chuckled, heading towards the tent.

She followed him gladly, desperately needing to lie on bed, or mattress, or whatever they had. Though, before they entered it, Scarlet decided to tease him a little. "Oh, really?" She asked. "I would never thought you to have a tendency to hug others while sleeping… And if you deny it as a habit… Does it count as the fact that you just wanted to snuggle with me?" The Fairy Tail mage smirked. She remembered how he clung to her the previous night. Was it a need for some tenderness, unconscious impulse or feeling of coldness? She wanted to know.

He blushed and suddenly stopped right before the entrance. His jaw literally dropped, she pushed him to walk inside the tent. The bluenet felt flustered, the previous night he was so comfortable and warm with Erza beside him. But, he was not aware of the fact he had cuddled with her. The fugitive did it most likely unconsciously. Yet, he decided to play another teasing game along. "Oh, forgive me, but I used to sleep like that… with my fiancé." Jellal smiled as sweetly and cutely as he could. His declaration surprised the red haired beauty, she did not expect him to say that. Ah, how she loved his teasing games…

"Used to? Does it mean you're no longer doing it?" She asked, approaching the mattress and laying on it, feeling the intense softness. He could not resist from lying as well, so he did it and quickly found himself beside his extremely tempting friend.

"Is this really that surprising?" He smiled, but his voice had a bit of annoyance in it. "Maybe she doesn't want to anymore… Or maybe she's too distanced from me…" The bluenet spoke, although she knew he was lying about his fiancé. "Even if I don't want to talk about this now. Do you have any questions before we'll go to sleep?"

The knight winked couple of times. She forgot about something important. Jellal did not say a thing about what exactly happened to him… and her the previous night. Maybe after all, it really was a dream? There could be only one way to find out. A really… embarrassing way… She immediately rolled over, so that she found herself on top of Jellal who was lying on his back, sitting on his… lap. Scarlet started to undress him impatiently, which shocked and flustered him, she pinned down the Crime Sorcière mage.

"W-what are you doing, Erza?!" He tried to be calm, although his heart thumped like never before. She took of his under coat and threw it to the side. She did the same with the clothing under is coat, removing the thick protective armor. When his chest was finally bare, she ran her hand on his muscles; sending shivers through him. The fugitive's eyes quickly filled up with desire and lust. He was already turned on. Jellal craved for more of her touch from her delicate hands, he did not even care that his desire got better of him. Though, the bluenet was not so sure of her intentions. He decided to wait before something awkward would happen. Did she really want to… do that? Was she ready? Their lips barely touched… and only once. They definitely should wait… with this kind of expressing affections… Besides, he still had redemption, his guild…. and….. his 'fiancé'. Ah, but how blissful was the feeling of her sitting on him! He tried his best to resist from rolling over, pinning her down and making _sweet, sweet_ love to her. He stared at her, straight in the eyes, with a loving expression. He found curiosity in them, but also embarrassment. Though, when he found out what her true purpose was, Fernandes wanted to hide somewhere and never show up again…. His thoughts were too lewd…

She took his arm and started to look for something. It completely puzzled the aroused men under her. Titania was most likely searching for some injuries. Dear Mavis! What the hell was he thinking?! She had the most pure intentions, while he wondered how soft her skin would be and how he would love to kiss her whole body from top to bottom. He thought about making love… Hell, he thought about fucking her so hard that she would explode from intensity of his actions! And that's why Jellal wanted to keep his distance… He just was afraid of taking the rest of her innocence. She deserved better… He needed to remind himself all the time. His expression suddenly got sad again. He would never deserve someone as perfect as Erza.

"Here it is!" She finally found what she was searching for. It meant that the whole 'hooded girl attack' was definitely not a dream. On Jellal's arm… was a wound. Deep wound, caused by a knife. It was only a proof that he really got pierced. "I knew it…" She whispered. "You still haven't explained it to me… What exactly happened?"

He smiled at her, while she softly caressed his injury. "And you still haven't moved of my lap, Erza…" He chuckled as he watched the slight blush on her cheeks. "Okay… I might tell you…" He stretched his arms and yawned, doing his best to prevent himself from 'accidently' touching her. His hands really liked to take control, but he was not going to do anything, even if he secretly wanted to. "When I woke up, I spotted that you were not in the bed. Then, I saw a knife pierced through my hand, so I removed it, secured the wound and quickly went outside the dorm, seeking for you. It was the middle of the night and I spotted your unconscious form on the ground. The hooded girl was running, she escaped the area…"

"So why haven't you caught her? You had your chance." She asked, still sitting on his lap. It was somehow a very comfortable place to sit. It was most comfortable… Well, as long as he allowed her to … "And maybe I can take care of your wound? Bandage it or something? It'll be healed quicker…"

Jellal could not resist from touching her anymore. He grabbed a strand of her hair and started to play with it. The other hand he placed on her leg, while watching her reaction. She only smiled and kept staring into his extremely amused eyes. "I thought that you're more important than some coward girl, whose afraid of facing us and chooses to kill in sleep… I was so worried Erza… You had a lot of bruises. I needed to heal you up a little, but you were still unconscious. It scared me like hell. Yet, I knew you'd be alright. You always are." He moved his hand and placed it on her cheek, caressing it lovingly. "And you don't have to take care of my wound. Ultear and Meredy healed it already. There's only a slight scar…"

Titania grinned and sank into the touch of his hand. His gestures, Their interactions. Everything changed. They somehow quickly destroyed the barricade between them and became very close… She only wondered when he would completely close their distance…the bluenet seemed to give in lately. It pleased her. She needed closeness. Needed a friend. And she felt like Jellal was more than good enough to be there with her. "A scar?" She frowned. "I don't want to see any scars on your_ Heavenly_ body…" The Fairy Queen laughed and leaned forward to kiss his wound softly. This one single gesture nearly made the fugitive cry from happiness. He just wanted to scream about how much he adored her. Instead of it, he suddenly pulled her into a tight embrace.

She winked and yelled in surprise, when the Crime Sorcière mage bumped her onto his bare chest. Scarlet did not expect him to hug her. But, the warmth and affection he provided her with in this simple gesture… was something very special. "Heavenly body, huh Erza?" He chuckled and unexpectedly placed a sweet kiss on her temple. "You're amazing. And I'm the happiest man alive to have you as my friend. Whatever will happen… I want you to know that you're my biggest treasure. My light…" He said while patting her head. Oh great, the whole self-control and redemption were quickly forgotten as he just held her in his arms. It felt so right that he wanted to keep Erza here… forever… However, that 'forever' hadn't lasted long.

"GUYS!" Ultear abruptly entered the tent. As soon as she saw their position, the black haired woman wanted so badly to tease them about it. But, there were more important matters at the moment. "You NEED to see _this_…"

* * *

**Okay... So, what do you think about it? Was this acceptable? How about intense Jerza fluff and some fanservice? xD Was it good or bad? You will let me know only by leaving a review :) Feel free to comment and tell me things you liked/didn't like in this chapter. That way I can improve and make the story more enjoyable for you! **

**And attention, please!**

**Do you know what's Ultear talking about? What's this thing, they need to see? If some of you will guess, I can make another bonus, since you seemed to enjoy the previous xD **

**In the next chapter you will see some action and the whole matter about the weird hooded girl might be revealed. Or not xD We'll see ;D**

**Bye~**


End file.
